


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°137 : « Dagobah »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [137]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Drabble, Legends Never Die, writing challenge, “Hand of Thrawn” Duology (Timothy Zahn)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Sur Dagobah, Jorj Car'das avait trouvé bien plus que des marécages. Il y avait trouvé un Jedi en exil qui lui avait sauvé la vie.
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [137]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°137 : « Dagobah »

**Author's Note:**

> Étant donné que j'ai véritablement apprécié ma lecture de la duologie de la « Main de Thrawn », on va de nouveau aller faire un tour de ce côté, plus précisément en s'inspirant de « Vision of the Future ».

Dagobah avait été le lieu de sa renaissance, de bien des manières. Sur le moment, et même bien des années plus tard.

Jorj Car'das devait beaucoup à cette planète, mais ce n'était évidemment pas grâce à ses marécages. Yoda lui avait sauvé la vie.

Le petit Maître Jedi en exil avait exercé ses prodigieux talents de guérisseur. Le contrebandier émérite était alors mourant, et son mal était resté incurable. Yoda lui avait offert une seconde jeunesse.

Une seconde chance.

Qu'il avait honteusement gaspillée, retournant à une vie effrénée dans le crime. Et alors, progressivement, la maladie avait repris du terrain.

Désormais, Car'das était guéri, grâce à une autre peuplade douée dans la Force, à laquelle il avait promis de changer radicalement de vie.


End file.
